Rogando tu perdón
by Blankilla
Summary: Otro punto de vista del capítulo de Eclipse donde Bella es secuestrada por Alice.-Venía preparado para soportar una ira q empequeñecería a los osos pardos, y con q me encuentro? Debería hacerte rabiar más a menudo-Tienes razón, aún sigo enfadada contigo.


**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**El fic se situa cuando Alice secuestra a Bella en Eclipse y hacen una "fiesta de pijamas". La escena es cuando vuelve Edward**

_Extendí los brazos hacia delante, hallé sus manos en la penumbra y me acerqué a Edward, cuyos brazos me rodearon y me acunaron contra su pecho. Mis labios buscaron a tientas los suyos por la garganta y el mentón hasta alcanzar al fin su objetivo._

_Me besó con dulzura durante unos segundos y luego rió entre dientes._

_-Venía preparado para soportar una ira que empequeñecería a los osos pardos, y ¿con qué me encuentro? Debería hacerte rabiar más a menudo._

Pensé en sus palabras un solo segundo. Puede que ya no estuviese enfadada pero ¿por qué ponerselo siempre tan fácil?

-Tienes razón, aún sigo enfadada contigo- dicho esto me separé de su abrazo (con mucho esfuerzo, todo hay que decirlo) y me tumbé en la cama dándole la espalda. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme.

-Vaya no sé ni para qué saco el tema- dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras se tendía justo detrás mía- ¿estás muy enfadada?- preguntó a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban mi cintura.

-Sip- me puse bocabajo para que no pudiese ver la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Está bien- suspiró para después dejar sus caricias y separarse un poco de mi.

-¿Qué haces?- giré mi cara para verlo a los ojos (o intentarlo ya que la noche era muy oscura)

-Darte tu espacio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada y decepcionada.

-Bella, la gente _normal_ cuando se enfada prefiere estar lejos del sujeto al cual dirije su enfado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy _normal_ y además, todo esto sólo era una excusa para que rogases mi perdón y me hicieras mimos- dije con un puchero al estilo Alice. Edward rió quedamente.

-Tonta Bella, no hace falta que hagas tanto teatro para que te preste atención-susurró en mi oído- tú eres lo más importane de mi existencia.

-Es bueno que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando- dije dándome la vuelta para abrazarlo pero él se apartó rápidamente- ¿qué haces ahora?- susurré.

-Pues rogar tu perdón, date la vuelta Bella-le hice caso extrañada por su comportamiento. Quedé tendida bocabajo de nuevo, con mis manos a mis costados.

**Edward POV**

Puede que me estuviese volviendo loco, pero en estos días solo un pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza: quería estar con mi Bella. Me preocupó bastante que se enfadase conmigo (¿y quién no lo haría con ese mensaje que me mandó?) y estaba dispuesto a todo para que me perdonase, incluso empecé a reflexionar sobre el asunto del chucho... pero gracias a Dios Bella no era rencorosa y el enfado no le duraba mucho (al menos conmigo)

Pero cuando me dijo que solo era una excusa para que la mimase... soy un hombre y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiese.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?- me volvió a preguntar mi ángel.

-Solo voy a hacer que te relajes- vaya excusa más mala. Cierto que me gustaba complacerla, pero el deseo de tocar su suave piel era más fuerte y teniendo en cuenta que no podíamos llegar a intimar por miedo a hacerle daño... bueno hacerle caricias y masajes no podía ser muy riesgoso...

Me puse a la altura de sus tobillos y cogí su pie para mover mis manos frías lentamente por la planta de éste.

-Mmm- ronroneó Bella al sentir mis caricias. Nunca le había hecho algún masaje y la escena vivida el otro día en el salón de mi casa pasó por mi cabeza.

Flashback

Salí de mi Volvo a gran velocidad cuando unos sonidos extraños me pararon de golpe. Eran gemidos y provenían del salón, donde se encontraba mi hermoso piano...

¡Mi piano!

Emmett y Rosalie llevaban días con mi piano en sus cabezas... un lugar perfecto según ellos. No. No permitiría que lo tocasen para sus guarradas. Corrí de nuevo para dirigirme hacia donde provenían los gemidos y sin pararme a pensar en lo que me podía encontrar detrás de esa puerta, la abrí para después quedarme helado por la escena ante mis ojos.

No eran Emmett y Rosalie, sino Esme y Carlisle. Este último haciéndole un masaje a los pies de mi madre. Suspiré aliviado, solo había sido una falsa alarma.

Fin Flashback

Seguí con mi tarea con su otro pie mientras escuchaba los leves ronroneos que emitía su garganta. Me gustaba provocarle placer a Bella, aunque fuese de esta forma. Puse mis manos en sus tobillos y lentamente masajee desde sus gemelos hasta la pantorrilla, pasando mis manos una y otra vez por la piel expuesta gracias al pijama de pantalón corto que vestía.

Subí un poco más para acariciar sus muslos haciendo que su piel se erizase. La respiración de Bella se aceleró igual que su corazón. Yo estaba atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones cuando varios pensamientos me distrajeron por un segundo.

_Jo Rose ¿por qué temos que irnos si ahora empieza lo más interesante?_ pensó Emmett.

_Como no mueva su culo fuera de la ventana antes de que esos empiecen a enrollarse, juro que le pongo un cinturón de castidad por un mes_. Esa fue Rose.

_Adiós hermanito, que te lo pases bien. Yo te aseguro que Jasper y yo disfrutaremos mucho._ Alice y sus comentarios indebidos ¡solo estoy haciéndole un masaje!

_Cuidado Edward, la lujuria en tu cuarto sube a un ritmo elevado._ ¿Es que en esta casa no hay privacidad? Bloquée los pensamientos de todos hasta que se fueron de la casa y me concentré exclusivamente en aquella mujer que me estaba volviendo loco en ese momento.

Subí mis manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, permitiéndome rozar su culo sobre su pantalón en el proceso. Nunca lo había hecho, Bella y yo no habíamos pasado más de unos besos,pero un día era un día... además de que había provocado que un sonoro jadeo saliese de su boca.

Me senté con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera y empecé a masajear su espalda. Algunos pequeños gemidos escaparon de sus labios, haciendo que una parte específica de mi anatomía se endureciese.

Subí mis manos por su espalda acariciando y masajeando todo lo posible hasta que llegué a su cuello y por último a su nuca. Hice unas leves caricias sobre su pelo provocándole un escalofrío.

Me agaché para que mi boca rozase su oído.

-Date la vuelta Bella- susurré con voz ronca.

Ella, como una marioneta, obedeció mis ordenes. Yo aún seguía sentado a horcajadas suya, pero sin que ella tuviese que soportar un solo gramo de mi peso. Me quité mi jersey de manga larga que llevaba puesto para quedarme en una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Extrañamente mi cuerpo parecía sofocarse de calor, aunque físicamente era imposible para mi.

La piel de mi amada ardía bajo mi, pero yo no le presté atención para seguir con mis caricias.

-Cierra los ojos- le dije al ver en su mirada un deseo que fácilmente podía hacerme perder el control. Ella de nuevo me hizo caso. Acaricié el lóbulo de sus orejas. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en su cara sonrojada.

Me incliné de nuevo sobre ella y me tumbé cubriéndola con mi cuerpo y soportando mi peso con los antebrazos.

-Esta parte, sino te importa, me gustaría hacerla con mis labios.

Sin poder refrenarme ataqué su boca con la mía. Tomando el control del beso mientras lo perdía en mis actos. Nunca jamás me había sentido tan humano como en ese momento. Cegado por la lujuria y el deseo que me inspiraba aquella muchachita de tez pálida y hermosos ojos chocolate.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban vorazmente y una imagen nítida apareció en mi mente al escuchar un gemido suyo contra mi boca. De ella y de mi, desnudos sobre mi cama mientras hacíamos el amor y los gemidos de ella rompiendo el silencio de la noche... la conciencia volvió por unos segundos a mi.

-Espera- dije apartándome por solo unos centímetros-no podemos seguir Bella...

-Por favor Edward, no me harás daño- suplicó con los ojos cristalizados.

-No voy seguir hasta el final, no voy a arriesgarte-por mucho que la desease, tenía que recobrar el control sobre mí.

-No hace falta llegar al final, solo sigue tocándome, como antes- susurró con voz débil. Al verla tan frágil no pude resistir besarla otra vez.

-Eso si puedo hacerlo- no iba a perder la oportunidad de tocarla ¿no?

Bajé mi boca por su cuello lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Seguí el recorrido hasta su corazón, el cual latía desenfrenado cada vez que me acercaba más a su pecho. Me paré en ese momento y dirigí mi mirada a la suya para ver si quería que siguiese. La pasión de sus ojos me descontrolaba más y sin poder evitarlo, metí mis manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar sus cumbres.

Bella jadeó arqueándose y yo gruñí al sentir su piel suave en mis manos. Le tocaba por el contorno, sin llegar a la parte que sabía que más le gustaría.

-Edward... por favor...

Dejé sus pechos y sin ser muy conciente de lo que hacía realmente, rompí su camiseta en dos, dejándola a mi merced. Posé mis labios sobre sus pezones endurecidos, excitándolos y jugando con ellos. Bella gemía fuertemente y la bestia que había en mi se regocijaba al ser el que provocaba tales sonidos.

Subí mi boca a sus labios mientras mis curiosas manos se colocaban donde antes había estado mi lengua.

-¿Te gusta Bella? ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?- las palabras salían de mi boca en un sonido ronco mientras apretaba ligeramente sus pechos. Bella me abrazó pegándose más a mi con sus brazos y yo simplemente estaba dominado por el hombre que quería poseerla toda la noche.

-Hay más p-partes de mi anatomía... q-que estarían más que gustosas de que las tocases- reí quedamente. ¿Desde cuándo mi dulce Bella me insinuaba cosas así? Estaba más decir que el control había salido por la ventana hacia mucho, dejándome solo ante el peligro.

Deslicé mi mano derecha hacia abajo, rozando su vientre. Paré unos segundos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones para torturarla un poco.

-Edward por Dios, sigue.

Sonreí pícaramente.

-¿Estamos impacientes?- esta vez gimió de frustración. Me levanté un poco y le quité su pantalón para tocarla sobre su ropa interior. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se movió contra mi mano.

En esos momentos me encontraba en mi paraíso personal, con una mano en su pecho y otra acariciándola sobre su sexo mientras mi boca saboreaba su otro pezón.

-Oh, Edward...

Bajé lo que le quedaba de ropa para aumentar el ritmo. Mi dedo se undió en su cavidad y mi pulgar rozaba su clítoris. Bombee rápidamente, deseando provocarle el mayor placer posible con tan solo mis manos y boca.

Tras varios minutos sentí como Bella estaba apunto de terminar, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle el amor pero si tenía la oportunidad de regalarle un orgasmo mejor que mejor.

Sus paredes internas me apretaban cada vez más y una idea cruzó por mi mente.

Moví mi dedo en círculos, buscanco ese punto que sabía que tenían las mujeres por alguna parte... por la izquierda, al frente, derecha... ¡bingo!

El grito de mi nombre entre sus labios y las palpitaciones de su sexo me decían que había dado justo en el clavo. Seguí mis movimientos con mayor rapidez para que así tardase más su climax. Cuando dejó de temblar me levanté un poco para observarla. Allí, desnuda, con el pelo esparcido por toda la almohada, las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillosos y cansados y su respiración agitada... era lo más hermoso y erótico que tuve el placer de contemplar.

Sonreí orgulloso de haberle encontrado su punto de máximo placer a pesar de mi inexperiencia. No todos los hombres encontraban el punto G de su pareja, pero algo bueno tiene que tener poder leer la mente de tres parejas sexualmente activas.

-Bueno, creo que definitivamente he logrado que me perdonases por el secuestro ¿no?- mi miembro aún palpitaba de excitación, pero me obligué a tenderme a su lado en la cama. Ella aún no respiraba normal.

-Si... te perdono- dijo jadeando- pero quiero que sepas que me escapé a la Push y me escaquee de la escuela.

-Lo sé, Alice me lo comentó hace rato- dije en un susurro pero sin reproche, ya había tomado mi decisión respecto a Jacob. Ella se puso de costado para verme a la cara (la noche se estaba clareando por el amanecer)

-Y bueno ¿no estás enfadado? Porque si es así puedo _rogar_ para que me perdones- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en nuestras caras.

Claramente lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones...

**Que conste que esto es una locura k se me ocurrió en una noche loca de pasión... (más quisiera yo xD en verdad se me ocurrió así como así cuando llegué a ese capítulo de eclipse ya k me lo estaba releyendo otra vez)**

**Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito...**

**agradecería si me mandais vuestra opinión :)**

**Blankilla**


End file.
